Heavy Weapons
__NOWYSIWYG__ Skills Flamethrower Uses 1 token. |} Dynamite Uses 2 tokens. |} Booby Trap Place a booby trap on target. The booby trap will detonate if the target uses a heal pack or if a Stim Pack is used on them, damaging both the player and their building. Stim Pack “immunity” will not resist the application of booby trap. There is no attack component to the application of a booby trap. Use of this skill will wake up the target if they are sleeping. Can be applied to a target that is already dead. Battle Points: 110 |} Explosives Requires burn level 3. These Explosives have a chance to detonate each time the target gains a burn. When they detonate, they damage the building and cause splash damage in a “plus” pattern (one position up, down, left, and right). This splash can cross the line between defensive and offensive slots. The strength of each Explosive is increased when multiple Explosives detonate simultaneously. There is no limit to how many Explosives can simultaneously detonate, but there is a cap on the bonus damage per mine. Any burns already on the target at the time the Explosives are placed will not cause the Explosives to detonate. If a player is killed or becomes wounded while Explosives are on them, there is a chance for the Explosives to detonate. Any undetonated Explosives will be removed from wounded or dead targets. Stim Pack “immunity” will not resist the application of Explosives. There is no attack component to the application of an Explosive. Use of this skill will wake up the target if they are sleeping. Tip: These explosives are most effective when placed on every player in a large cluster of players and then detonated by using Dynamite on a central target. When used correctly, explosives are capable of causing massive destruction. Battle Points: 110 |} Passives Indiscriminate |} Demolition |} Collateral Damage |} Burn Once this skill is acquired, any skill that causes splash damage has a chance to also burn the targets (including the main target which did not receive splash damage). A burning target receives 5 damage per minute for 5 minutes. Burns stack up to 3 times on a single target. Each time a fresh burn is applied to a target it resets the burn time. After every 5 minutes of burning, one degree of burn is removed from the target. Example: A target with 2 burns will receive 10 damage per minute for the first 5 minutes, at which time one of the burns will be removed, and then the target will receive 5 damage per minute for the next 5 minutes, at which time the other burn will be removed. Burns can be removed by waiting for them to go out (5 minutes per burn applied), by using a heal pack, by using a Stim Pack, or by using 1 token per burn applied. Can be resisted by Stim Pack “immunity”. |} Barrage Grants a chance to cancel sniper’s ability to Dodge your attack. Translation: if you attack a sniper and they were going to dodge your attack, there is now a chance that you will hit them anyway |} Bulletproof If you are the target of a critical hit, the damage dealt to you for this attack will be reduced. |} Veteran Category:Needs Information